


Cheering Up Carson

by AceFiction



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy Scouts, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Goths, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Shotacon, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: Abby is in charge of watching out for young Carson Taylor as his missing-person status is investigated. But Abby sees more than just a little kid in the big-dicked shota boy, and enlists Ziva to help handle his massive cock.





	Cheering Up Carson

**Author's Note:**

> The following work is a piece of erotic fiction. All characters depicted are above the age of majority, even if stated otherwise. This was a commission piece. If you like what you're reading and wish to commission something tailored to your own tastes, you can contact me at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

fun detour from business as usual in the lab had thrown up one of the most surprising cases in her time at NCIS. During a routine demonstration of her lab equipment - the AFIS fingerprint reader - the annoying little boy she had picked to fingerprint had shown up as a missing person. Abby was frustrated and embarrassed - she had tried her best to avoid implicating herself in the crime-solving side of the job, but now she looked like a maverick detective for bringing this case to light. It certainly didn’t help that the boy was a bit of a brat, provoking her in front of a captive audience to reveal her ‘hidden’ tattoos. This was everything Abby didn’t like about the job - bureaucracy, social interaction, and being taken away from the work that mattered to her.

But she had to admit: she had come around somewhat. She was watching over the kid - Carson Matthews - and having fun doing it. The pair had toured the NCIS offices in total, and he had definitely taken a shine to Ziva from across the floor. Now, the pair were playing box office trivia while they wolfed down some snacks. Abby felt sorry for the boy, clearly filled with energy and excitement but trapped with her in the basement. She felt sorry for herself too: it had been a few months since her last fuck. Luring uniforms down to her lair and fucking their brains out had its charms, but they certainly didn’t. Once Abby was finished with whatever hunk of man-meat she had enlisted to fill her with spunk, she quickly banished them from her station. She had not invited a return guest, and the talent pool was becoming thin. She knew this boy, under 10 years old, wouldn’t likely be returning to her workplace any time soon, so she concocted a plan.

“Knock knock.” both woman and boy perked up to hear the velvety voice of Ziva David as she entered the room. Carson squirmed in his seat, hands wrapping awkwardly around his Youth Rangers sash as he contorted his body to minimise the growing bulge in his shorts. He was too distracted by the broad strokes - the large breasts, the feminine figures, the contrast of pale skin and olive - to notice the smiles. Ziva took on a slight smirk at Carson’s unsubtle attempt at concealing his cock. Abby grinned in obvious delight, already feeling her pussy becoming wet inside her vampy sleeveless dress - the skimpy clothing she herself barely concealed with a big white labcoat.

Carson flushed, his childish demeanour revealing an inability to decide if it would be more natural to keep squirming or to stop dead. It had been a hectic day, dragged from his scouting expedition into a weird world straight out of a cop show. He felt his dick swell inside his shorts, the fun he’d been having with Abby leaving him giddy and excitable before the entrance of a second woman reminded him that he hadn’t jerked off in almost 48 hours. He became painfully aware of his swollen balls, thick and heavy with unreleased cum and two women he would love nothing more than to use as a depository for his animal urges.

None of this was lost on Abby, who beamed at Ziva. Everything she had wanted out of this one-time stay looked to be set up perfectly. Ziva had even managed to dress appropriately for the occasion. She had clearly come from working out after clocking off: she wore a green sports bra that did little to cover up the erect nipples atop her rounded E cup tits. She had just about made herself decent with a pair of low-rise jeans that now slipped low enough to reveal her matching green panties. Abby’s eyes trailed from Ziva’s hot body to Carson’s. She was overcome with shotacon-influenced lust, her loins burning at the thought of freeing his boy cock from its confines. Watching the anxiety wash over the face of her captive, Abby felt herself drenched in lust.

Abby stood up out of her seat and walked to join Ziva in the clear space facing the seated boy. “Hey, Carson! Look at me,” Abby spoke brightly, hopeful to clear up any fears the boy might have. “I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. Ziva might not, but she makes up for a lack of human feelings in other ways.” Smirking at her jab, Abby turned to face Ziva. She was happy that Carson had stopped fidgeting long enough seemingly to return to his more confident self. “Sorry,” he chuckled, “I guess I got a little carried away there.”

“Not at all,” Abby spoke in a low voice, “you’re reacting in a totally natural way here, and I think we owe you a bit more fun for all you’ve done today.” With that, her hands shot out to grope Ziva’s big tits as their lips crashed together. Ziva was prepared for Abby’s ‘plan’ to cheer up Carson (and herself), but the suddenness with which she carried it out prompted a moan of shock and pleasure from the special agent. Her already solid nipples now became the source of electrical sensations flowing through her lithe body as Abby pinched and played with them through her tight sports bra. She responded by roughly grabbing Abby’s creamy thighs, moving her hands up the goth chick’s naked legs enough to life her dress high enough that Carson got a full view of Abby’s fat, jiggly ass cheeks wrapped in a black lace thong. Abby couldn’t see Carson’s face, but she smiled into Ziva’s mouth as the pair explored one another’s hot, drooling mouths. Ziva put her superior strength to some use, walking Abby backwards towards the seated Carson until her pale white cheeks were level with his blushing face.

“Mhmm, sit down,” Ziva suggested as she broke the kiss, significant strings of saliva coming free as their lips parted. Abby obeyed, seating her round butt right on Carson’s erection. She gasped to feel his girth through his thin shorts, stretching herself out to reach her arms back around his neck. She began to slowly grind her plump rear against his ever-hardening meat as Ziva stepped back into the spacious lab. Carson didn’t take his eyes off the Israeli agent as Abby performed her erotic dance on him, and Ziva smiled shyly at the attention he gave her. Breathing deep, she unbuckled her jeans, turning around as she pulled them down to show off her own fleshy ass and impressive legs. Her green panties stretched perfectly around her peach, and she reached a hand between her legs to highlight her wet cameltoe while bent over at the waist. Air streamed out of her nostrils, eyes closed tight as she began to play with her clothed cunt. She knew she couldn’t devote too long to her own pleasure before she would have to return to Carson.

Standing up straight again, she didn’t turn to face the couple right away. She could now hear heated moans - “hnn, hnn, hnn” - coming from Abby, so she knew her partner was getting down to business already. But she felt Carson’s eyes burning a hole in her still. Stepping out of her jeans and kicking them aside, she wrapped her hands around her lean torso and removed her bra. She covered her huge tits with her soft arms before turning back to the amorous pair. Now she could see: Abby’s spaghetti sleeves had quickly been pulled down to reveal her black lace bra just about restraining her DD tits. Carson fondled them through the lingerie, his shorts now around his ankles as Abby roughly humped his naked dick. Her white lab coat was strewn to the side. She had yet to remove her thong, but he had snaked a hand between her legs and already toyed with her pussy inside the flimy panties.

Ziva smirked at the sight, knowing Abby’s slutty nature. She had literally turned her back for a moment and the bubbly tech geek was practically already fucking their young friend. “Get up,” she sighed, forcing down the smile at Abby’s energy. Abby complied - sort off. Instead of getting to her feet, Abby sunk to her knees and turned so that Carson’s hot, fat dick was practically slapping her in the face. “Mmm,” Abby moaned as she let him rub his ten thick inches across her soft features, barely paying attention to what Ziva had to say. Ziva sighed again, Abby having jumped the gun in her quest to get some schoolboy dick.

Carson looked in front of him. At his lap, now delivering feverish sloppy kisses and wags of her tongue to his trembling cock. She grabbed the thick base, smacking it against her drooling face to become as accustomed to its size and taste as possible while bathing it as much as she could in her oral juices. Carson ran his hands through her sleek black hair as she dipped her head to take his ballsack in her sloppy mouth, tongue swirling excitedly around his heavy, backed-up nuts. He glanced up at Ziva, her heavy tits now free, as she continued to sway her body for him while removing her panties. Carson’s eyes watched Ziva’s movements intently as she became fully naked. He couldn’t tear his sight from her impressive, athletic body even has he placed both hands tight on the back of Abby’s head to choke her on his cock.

Ziva smiled softly at Carson as he asserted his dominance over Abby, who loved every moment of the throat-pounding he delivered. Now full naked, Abby got on her hands and knees to crawl over alongside Abby, herself still vaguely clothed by a dress hanging around her midsection to reveal her black lace lingerie. As Abby took Carson’s entire length deep into her tight throat, his hands forcing her to choke on his dick until he was satisfied, Ziva rubbed her hands across his small legs as she kissed the inside of his splayed thighs. 

“Glkch, glkch, glkch,” was all Ziva could hear from the woman directly next to her as she aided in the oral pleasure being delivered to their shota guest. Abby’s sloppy head was clearly having an effect on the young boy, who finally released his grip as she shot up to catch her breath. Abby coughed up spit and precum as she caught her breath, before regaining her composure enough to look at Carson and kindly swallow the mess she’d made. Meanwhile, Ziva filled the void left, moving to place her lips over his shaft. She teased his veiny pole with her experienced tongue, dragging her soft lips up and down his length as Abby ducked underneath to once again begin slobbering his swollen ballsack. In contrast to the team’s vampy basement-dweller, Ziva wasn’t quite as much of a whore. She took her time, paying attention to every inch of Carson’s meat, the biggest dick she’d ever seen in real life. Already, Abby was making indecent noises as she gobbled on his balls, so Ziva moved in time to kiss and suckle his wet head. She could taste Abby’s mouth and throat on his bulbous cockhead, and she enthusiastically bathed it in her tongue’s eager saliva to get as much of his taste and hers as possible.

Carson felt himself ready to lose it, but he was not ready to cum unless it was inside these buxom hotties. He roughly grabbed a handful of Ziva’s hair, removing her heated mouth from his tip as he stood to his full short stature. At his height, Abby could still easily take his boyish ballsack in her mouth as he stood. “Turn around, doggystyle,” he ordered breathlessly, his glock gleaming with their combined spit coating every inch. 

“Hm hm,” Abby snickered briefly, “as you wish, master.” She drew out her enunciation of that last word, letting Carson know that he was the one in control here. Ziva did the same, turning around to arch her back and present her firm as to him, adding “please master, please fuck us real deep. Fuck us ‘til we can’t walk, and your cum dribbles out of our obedient little pussies.” Carson breathed through gritted teeth, grabbing his monster cock by the base as he soaked in the erotic words of his two fuckslaves. Rather than get on his knees, he bent his legs into a mild squat as he lined up his bulging dickhead against Ziva’s naked pussy. He reached over to Abby and roughly yanked her thong down around her knees and began to roughly finger fuck her as he pressed his enormous girth into Ziva’s tight hole.

Both women moaned in unison, Abby shuddering as Carson roughly pumped his fingers into her warmth, her soft pussy lips inviting to his touch as Ziva let out a prolonged squeal as he ceaselessly pressed his length inside her tight tunnel. She was overcome by the sensation as his veiny thickness stretched out her walls, millions of nerve endings firing through her body as she lost strength in her arms buried her face in the ground, arching her back provocatively. None of this dissuaded Carson, who pressed his length inside until he felt his small, boney hips colliding with her soft ass cheeks to produce a momentous jiggle. Ziva let out a guttural cry once she knew his entire length was buried inside - she had never felt someone root so far into her pussy, and she didn’t know if she would be able to take it for long. She wondered if she would live to regret her offer for Carson to empty his load inside her.

She did not have time to think it over. Immediately, Carson began to pump his entire length in and out of Ziva’s tight pink warmth. She screamed in delightful agony as he sawed her in half, his monstrous length mercilessly pummeling her pussy as he focused singularly on impregnating the officer that had been so kind to him. Not to be outdone, Abby began groaning and shuddering in response to Carson’s restless finger-fucking. “Oh yeah, fuck me master, I can’t wait to get your hot cock.” Her vocal support was enough to send Carson over the edge. As he continued to energetically pound Ziva’s pussy, he felt himself letting loose. His balls contracted as he slammed his hips carelessly against the much older woman’s peachy ass, not caring for her safety as his roared in pleasure, rope after rope of cum spilling inside her ripe, fertile womb. 

Ziva breathed out in shock, feeling his moist length being removed from her full fuck hole. She was suddenly alone without her master’s enormous gift to her, and became jealous as Carson moved on to Abby without missing a beat. His cock hadn’t even softened after one monster load, convincing Ziva that this boy should be investigated himself. She rolled over onto her back to catch her breath, her chest covered in sweat from keeping up with the rough breeding. However, she quickly found herself mounted by Abby, Carson positioning himself behind her. Abby smiled down at her, a self-satisfied smirk as she leaned in for a kiss. The two professional crime-fighters engaged in a sloppy kiss, their full breasts pressing together and jiggling as their hard nipples touched. From her back, Ziva raised her hands to grip Abby’s fatty ass cheeks, slapping and fondling them so that they shook for Carson’s amusement. The two women wrestled their tongues against one another again, Abby the more intense and dominant of the pair before she received a pounding of her own.

Carson appreciated the sight of the lesbian play he presided over, but he could wait no longer. Assuming a squat position once more, he quickly lanced his cock inside Abby’s ready pussy. She screamed into Ziva’s mouth, refusing to break their wet, messy kiss. Ziva continued to paw at Abby’s big fat white girl ass, her hands meeting Carson’s as he laid down rough spanks on the kinkier girl. Their breasts now jiggled with wild abandon as he showed strength beyond his years to pump relentlessly inside Abby’s slutty cunt. Abby squealed with each thrust inside, moaning “unngh, unngh, unngh” into Ziva’s mouth with each ten-inch pump. She felt her body racked with pleasure, her squeals becoming higher-pitched and faster as she came close to cumming, and her mouth became sloppier and messier and she was unable to focus on kissing Ziva.

Carson roughly grabbed Abby’s long black hair, yanking her torso upwards so that her big breasts swayed in front of Ziva. The prone woman sat up and wrapped her hands around Carson’s small legs as his pumps became faster and more shallow, ready to breed his second slut of the day. Abby emitted wet, hoarse cries from deep in her throat as she felt Ziva’s arms wrap around her legs and Carson’s as his hot cum painted her inner walls. She shuddered in pleasure, her fleshy body rippling as his body hips collided with her body as he felt the last drops of his boycum entering her pussy. Once he was spent, he let go of Abby’s hair, causing her to fall and collide with Ziva. The pair lay down, their bodies entwined once more, and Carson lay with them.

“Pretty good, my little whores,” he chuckled smartly. Both his conquests were cum-drunk, too overcome with lust and orgasm to protest his language. Instead, they smiled and stared into one another’s eyes, content to be bred by their shota boy.


End file.
